Les Menaces
by Arie-Evans
Summary: Potter, si c’est de ta faute, tu vas le payer . Lily s'est réveillée avec les cheveux d'une drôle de couleur, et le probleme est qu'elle ne sait pas comment regler le probleme...surtout quand elle ne trouve pas James...
1. Potter, si c’est de ta faute

_**Bonjour! Je suis enfin de retour avec une nouvelle fiction! Je sais, ça a été extrêmement long, mais disons que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Mais voilà, c'est passé, comme on peut le constater, j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, disons que c'est plutôt un petit début. Je vous avertis, cette histoire ne sera pas exactement comme les autre, un peu moins de romance, plus action je dirais, enfin, l'idée que j'en ai pour l'instant est plutôt d'action! Bon, je vous laisse, bonne lecture.**_

_« Comment me suis-je retrouvée ici? » Pensa Lily, essuyant le sang qui perlait sur sa joue du revers de sa main déjà ensanglantée. Elle traversa la pièce éclairée d'une seule chandelle accrochée au mur. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était couché au fond de la pièce, la tête en sang, la respiration saccadée, le corps ravagé de blessures. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, à ses côtés._

_-James, murmura-t-elle, passant doucement sa main sur le visage meurtri de James._

_Il tourna difficilement la tête vers elle, la regardant avec un regard si effrayé, mais pourtant résigné. Il leva le bras pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, grimaçant de douleur._

_-Tu dois… t'en aller… Lily. Ils vont… arriver… Murmura James, la voix saccadée._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Qui ça « Ils »? Demanda Lily serrant la main de James contre son cœur._

_Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer une lumière vive et en même temps, deux personnages vêtus de robes noires._

_-Nous avons de la compagnie, on dirait, lança une voix glaciale, au moment où Lily se tournait, pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce._

Lily s'éveilla doucement, s'étirant de tout son long, couchée dans son lit à baldaquin, dans le dortoir de septième année de Griffondor. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet de la douche et alla prendre une serviette posée sur le petit meuble à côté du miroir.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle laissa échappé un cri d'horreur. Ses cheveux étaient rose fuschia. Elle se prit la tête en se regardant de plus près, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait. Elle alla se regarder dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Toujours rose.

« Potter, si c'est de ta faute, tu vas le payer » Pensa-t-elle en entrant sous la douche, espérant que l'eau lui rendrait peut-être sa couleur naturelle.

Elle coupa l'eau, enroula une serviette autour d'elle, et se rendit devant le miroir.

-Aaarrg!

Elle alla enfiler son uniforme en quatrième vitesse puis dévala les marches pour attendre James dans la Salle Commune. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil, face à la cheminée dont il émanait une douce chaleur.

« Stupide Potter, ce qu'il peut être exaspérant ce mec quand il veut. Depuis la quatrième année qu'il me tape sur le système, il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille? »

Lily repensait à toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait dû subir à cause de cet imbécile.

_-JAMES POTTER!!!!_

_-Oui beauté? Demanda le dénommé en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

_-Où est-ce que tu as caché tous mes bouquins? _

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ma jolie, répondit James, souriant toujours._

_Lily le gifla de toutes ses forces, rendant la joue du jeune homme aussi rouge que son visage à elle, rougit par la fureur. _

_-Ne joue pas avec moi Potter, dis- moi où ils sont._

_-Tu dois m'embrasser pour que je redonne les livres. Juste en passant, ils sont dans un endroit où tu n'oseras jamais aller. _

_-Tu crois ça? Répliqua Lily en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons._

_James se lança à sa suite, surpris de son audace. Elle gravit les marches quatre à quatre._

_-Evans, tu ne vas pas entrer là, c'est plein de linge sale par terre, de caleçons principalement, c'est dégoûtant, et puis, c'est interdit, essaya James de convaincre Lily._

_Elle se tourna vers lui en fronçant le nez._

_-Et puis toi, ce n'est pas interdit peut-être de voler des trucs à quelqu'un et de ne pas vouloir les rendre? Je me fiche de tout ce qui se trouve par terre, je n'ai qu'à regarder où je mets les pieds, rétorqua Lily, ouvrant la porte du dortoir, se retrouvant devant un Sirius Black, quasiment nu._

_Les yeux de la jeune femme, grands comme des soucoupes pour l'occasion, ne purent s'empêcher de se promener sur ce corps sublime. Sirius, entendant la porte s'ouvrir, s'était retourné. Il regarda tour à tour James et Lily, ébahi._

_-Heu…Salut Evans, je peux te demander, sans indiscrétion quand même, pourquoi est-ce que TU viens dans le dortoir des garçons? Demanda Sirius, reprenant un peu de prestance._

_-Je… Euh… Potter m'a volé mes livres, je viens les récupérer, dit Lily en avançant dans le dortoir, cherchant ses livres._

_-Ah bien, ils ne sont pas ici tes bouquins Evans_

_-QUOI?!_

_Elle se tourna vers James, plus furieuse que jamais. Elle s'avança vers lui, les poings serrés._

_-Potter, ça suffit maintenant, donnes moi mes bouquins maintenant, siffla-t-elle, murmurant presque, les larmes aux yeux. _

_Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit le dernier tiroir, enleva la bd puis saisit une pile de livres d'école. Il lui donna doucement, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis lui tourna le dos, retournant à son dortoir._

_-JAMES POTTER! _

_-Oui, ma chérie?_

_-JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHÉRE! Où as-tu caché mes vêtements? Demanda Lily, criant un peu moins fort cette fois._

_- Oh je n'en sais rien, ça fait si longtemps, dit-il, regardant le plafond, comme s'il se remémorait un bon souvenir._

_-Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont dans ton dortoir, sinon je te trucide, répliqua Lily, furieuse._

_-Tu ne vas tout de même pas trucider, comme tu dis, ce beau corps d'apollon?_

_-Je vais me gêner._

_-Il faut que tu m'embrasses pour que je te les redonne, et cette fois, ils ne sont pas dans mon dortoir, dit James avec un sourire vainqueur. _

_-Si tu crois que je vais t'embrasser, sal ver à crasse. _

_-Ouuu, on sort les grandes insultes, miss-parfaite-préfète-en-chef. _

_CLAC! _

_-Ah! Evans merde, je vais avoir une marque pour une semaine au moins, lâcha James en se prenant la joue._

_-Ça t'apprendra à dire des niaiseries. Où sont mes vêtements?_

_-Je trouve que tu es très bien vêtue en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda James, promenant ses yeux sur le corps de Lily, la faisant rougir._

_Lily avait dû emprunter des vêtements à Charlène pour descendre dans la Salle Commune, et disons que Charlène avait deux ou trois pouces de moins que Lily._

_-JAMES POTTER!_

_-Oui ma chère Evans d'amour?_

_-JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHÈRE EVANS D'AMOUR! Où est-ce que tu as caché tous mes produits de beauté?!_

_-Tu connais ma condition, dit James avec un petit regard entendu._

_-Il n'en est pas question, tu me répugnes autant que le calmar géant!_

_-Allez Evans, dit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux._

_Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, lui dévoilant une série de dents plus blanches que celles sur les annonces de dentifrice_.

_-Potter, tu vas me dire où tu les as cachés, MAINTENANT!_

_-Evans, Evans, Evans, tu sais très bien que je ne marche pas aux menaces._

_-Ah ouais, tu vas me rendre mes produits de beauté maintenant, à moins que tu ne désires avoir une marque rouge sur la joue pendant une semaine, comme la dernière fois, dit Lily en agitant ses doigts devant les yeux de James._

_James soupira fortement avant de monter à son dortoir, revenant deux minutes plus tard, une pochette en léopard dans les mains._

Enfin, elle entendit des pas venant du dortoir des garçons. Elle se tourna rapidement, pour voir quelques premières années se hâter d'aller manger. Elle s'enfonça dans son divan, soupirant.

Elle passa la matinée là, à attendre que cet idiot veule bien se montrer, ce qui n'arriva pas. C'était le temps d'aller en cours, et il ne s'était toujours pas montré. Elle monta, furieuse, à son dortoir pour trouver quelque à se mettre sur la tête. Elle ne trouva qu'un affreux chapeau, qu'elle se refusa de porter.

Elle fit une tresse française dans ses cheveux….fuschia.

Tout le monde se tournait à son passage, regardant avec de grands yeux ébahis la nouvelle couleur de ses cheveux. Elle entendait tout plein de personnes murmurer, croyant qu'elle n'entendait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à ses cheveux? »

« Ils étaient si beaux, un si beau roux… »

« Elle a vraiment fait une grosse bêtise.. »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, alors qu'elle arrivait ENFIN à son cours de métamorphose. Peut-être est-ce que la professeur pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle.

Elle se rendit à son bureau, et toussota pour attirer son attention. Professeur McGonagal leva les yeux de la copie qu'elle corrigeait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Lily se demanda bien comment elle avait fait pour faire ces deux gestes contraires en même temps.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux miss Evans? Demanda-t-elle, se levant pour bientôt commencer son cours.

-Je n'en sais rien professeur, c'est justement pourquoi je suis venu vous voir. Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour moi. Je me suis réveillée comme ça ce matin, expliqua Lily, devenant écarlate, sentant le regard des élèves dans son dos.

-Restez à la fin de la classe, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne crois malheureusement que je ne pourrai pas grand-chose pour vous.

Lily soupira, mais alla tout de même à sa place, remarquant au passage que James Potter n'était toujours pas arrivé.

_**Vous savez quoi faire, le petit bouton en bas à gauche qui dit Go, à droite de submit review! Cliquez en grand nombre!**_

_**Arie Evans**_

_**P.s. Au fait, est-ce que c'est comme ça que s'écrit McGonagal, je trouve ça bizarre comment je l'ai écrit, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver comment ça s'écrit vraiment…**_


	2. À la recherche de Potter

_** JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉE!!!!!!Ça m'a pris vraiment de temps à écrire. J'ai eu comme le syndrome partiel de la page blanche. Vous devez remercier Charlène pour la suite de cette histoire parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu l'écrire! Et j'ai déjà presque fini le chapitre suivant, je vais poster ça dans quelques joues donc, à bientôt!**_

Lily alla de nouveau se poster devant le miroir, se réveillant à peine. Toujours rose. Elle soupira bruyamment, réveillant en même temps quelques compagnes de dortoir. Elle fila sous la douche, pour ne pas s'attirer la foudre de celles qu'elle venait de réveiller, si tôt, en ce samedi matin.

Elle espérait de tout son cœur que James serait enfin réapparu, après une journée d'absence. Elle avait remarqué une certaine tension entre les trois autres Maraudeurs, comme s'il y avait un quelconque problème. Ça l'avait plutôt étonné de pouvoir déceler chez eux autre chose que de la suffisance et du plaisir.

Elle sortit de la douche, toujours rose.

-ET MERDE!

S'habillant à toute vitesse, elle maudit Potter de lui avoir joué ce tour minable. Elle dévala les escaliers pour se rendre à la salle commune.

Bien sur, pas de Potter à cette heure. Elle se rendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner, avant de se mettre activement à la recherche de ce crétin à lunettes. Bien sûr, il ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle non plus.

Alors qu'elle finissait son petit déjeuner, elle vit arriver les trois Maraudeurs. Elle se dirigea vers eux et tapa sur l'épaule de Remus Lupin, le second préfet de Griffondor.

-Oui Lily? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Je me demandais… euh… non laisse c'est idiot, s'excusa Lily avant de se remettre à marcher.

Lupin la retint par le bras, lui redemandant ce qu'il y avait.

-Enfin… je me demandais… si tu savais où était Potter.

-Et pour quoi tu voudrais savoir ça Evans? Ça ne te fait pas de vacances qu'il te fiche un peu la paix? Dit Sirius Black, s'invitant dans la conversation.

-Je ne t'ai pas sonné Black, mais tu n'as pas remarqué la couleur de mes cheveux peut-être?! S'exclama Lily.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit James qui est fait ça.

-Ah ouais, et c'est qui d'après toi? La fée Clochette?

-Qui ça?

-Laisse tomber, et alors, vous savez où il est ou non? Redemanda Lily, tapant du pied.

- Même si on savait, on ne te le dirait pas, dit Peter.

-Pet'! On ne devait pas le dire! T'es vraiment idiot parfois, dit Sirius en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Aille Sirius, ça fait mal, se plaignit Peter Pettigrow, se massant les dites côtes.

Lily s'en alla, les laissant se chamailler. Ainsi, même les Maraudeurs ne savaient où se trouvait James Potter.

Elle remonta à la Salle Commune de Griffondor pour aller chercher un moyen de se défaire de cette couleur de cheveux tant indésirée. Elle passa le portait de la Grosse Dame et s'arrêta net.

-JAMES POTTER! TU T'ARRÊTES TOUT DE SUITE ET TU VAS ME CHANGER MA COULEUR DE CHEVEUX!!!! Cria-t-elle au moment où le jeune homme posait le pied sur la première marche menant à son dortoir.

Il s'arrêta net, le pied toujours dans les airs. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air effrayé. Elle s'approcha, le regard furieux. Il recula instantanément, montant les marches de dos.

-Ne m'approche pas Lily!! Surtout pas! Ils vont savoir sinon!

Lily fronça les sourcils, un drôle de sentiment s'insinuant en elle. De l'inquiétude?

-De qui tu parles?

-Je ne peux pas rester près de toi, ni près de quiconque, ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu, c'est clair? Personne, pas même les Maraudeurs!

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Lily remarqua que les yeux de James s'embuèrent. Il se tourna pour monter les marches, mais Lily l'en empêcha, lui prenant la main. Elle l'entendit soupirer, comme pour reprendre courage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter? Tu peux me le dire, dit doucement Lily, devenue soudainement douce et attentive.

-Je ne dois pas craquer, je ne dois pas craquer, reste fort James, murmura James pour lui-même.

Il se tourna vers Lily. Aussi proche, elle pu remarquer que son visage était creusé par la fatigue, par la souffrance. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, comme s'il n'avait pas fermé les deux depuis trop longtemps. Il avait les lèvres, pincés, le regard effrayé.

-T'approche pas Lily, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, souffla-t-il la regardant dans les yeux.

Lily fronça encore plus les sourcils, si c'était possible.

-De quoi tu parles Potter? Qui ça « ils »?

La regardant dans les yeux, il passa une main sur sa joue. Lily recula instinctivement, ne comprenant pas le comportement de James, ni le sien d'ailleurs! Depuis quand laissait-elle James lui caresser la joue. Mais pourtant, c'était tellement doux, tellement bon. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lily répondit à son baiser pendant quelques secondes, puis se réveilla.

-Potter merde! S'exclama-t-elle, reculant de quelques pas.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, remarquant son regard triste, découragé. Il lui tourna le dos et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près du foyer, soupirant.

« Comment j'ai pu me laisser aller comme ça, il va prendre ça pour me faire du chantage maintenant. Je le vois venir « Evans, ma belle Evans, l'autre jour, ça ne t'as pas déplu de m'embrasser, pourquoi ne pas recommencer. Elle l'attendit pendant vraiment longtemps, mais il ne se pointa pas.

* * *

Lily marchait dans les corridors de Poudlard, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Mais où il est merde?! »

Elle continua de marcher, regardant autour, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Elle entendit des voix qui venait d'une classe inutilisée. La jeune rousse pressa le pas et ouvrit la porte d'un coup, surprenant les gens à l'intérieur; des élèves qui faisaient des devoirs, tout tranquillement, bavassant en même temps qu'ils travaillaient.

-Euh... Désolé… balbutia-t-elle.

Elle referma la porte, rougissante.

Dès que la porte fut close, elle soupira.

-Lily, me cherche pas! Souffla une voix dans son dos.

Elle se tourna d'un bond, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Vide.

Le corridor était on ne peut plus vide.

Elle secoua la tête et repris ses recherches. Elle finit par se laisser, et comme elle passait devant la bibliothèque, elle y fit une petite halte de quelques heures pour penser à autre chose, pour penser à autre chose qu'à cet abruti de Potter.

Elle prit place à une table, un livre de métamorphose à la main. Elle ouvrit son livre et au même moment, entendit quelqu'un murmurer son nom. Elle leva la tête et vit James, assis à une table, au milieu de tout le monde. Elle baissa les yeux, mais en se rendant compte que c'était bien celui qu'elle cherchait depuis un bon moment qui était assis en face d'elle, elle releva la tête, apercevant une chaise… vide. Elle soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Ça va Lily?

La jeune femme sursauta.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, murmura Charlène, sa meilleure amie, prenant place en face de son amie.

-Oh c'est bon, j'étais un peu dans ma bulle, répondit Lily, se faisant une tresse française dans les cheveux.

-Alors, toujours pas trouvé James? Demanda Charlène, regardant furtivement le bouquin que Lily lisait.

-Potter?…Tu vois la couleur de mes cheveux? Alors non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais j'ai fait une découverte assez intéressante, les Maraudeurs ne savent pas non plus où il est. C'est donc qu'il ne me fuit pas, il n'est tout simplement pas là.

-Et tu trouves ça rassurant? James est disparu de l'école et tu ne t'en inquiète pas plus que ça, répliqua Charlène, haussant un peu le ton.

Elle se fit lancer un regard sévère de la bibliothécaire, l'obligeant à baisser le ton. Elle haussa les sourcils, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est pas ma job de m'en faire pour ce pauvre abruti, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si ça me faisait quelque chose d'avoir des vacances, en fait oui ça me fait quelque chose… ça me fait plaisir!

-À part tes cheveux bien sûr.

-Ouais, ça c'est certain. Il ne pouvait pas me remettre ma couleur avant de disparaître? Il est encore plus crétin que je ne le croyais, grogna Lily, replaçant son toupet fuschia.

Charlène soupira, mais ne répondit rien, sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait aucune bataille sur le terrain Potter. Depuis que James lui avait demander de sortir avec elle, Lily avait placé le jeune homme sur sa liste noir, surligné en 15 couleurs différentes pour ne pas oublier qu'il était sur cette liste. D'après Charlène, Lily avait placé le jeune homme sur sa liste noire, parce qu'elle avait peur de tomber en amour et d'être déçue par James.

-Et toi alors Charlène, pourquoi tu es là? Demanda Lily, feuilletant son livre comme une revue.

-Oh c'est vrai, j'étais venu faire un petit devoir de potion.

-PETIT? Merde, c'est le plus long devoir que j'ai eu à faire depuis… depuis le dernier devoir de potion, répliqua Lily, surprise du terme employé par son amie.

-Ouais bon ok, il n'est pas tellement petit, mais j'aime mieux me dire qu'il est petit plutôt qu'il est énorme et que ça va me prendre des heures.

-Mais ça va te prendre des heures Charlène…

-Je sais, arrête! Rétorqua Charlène, posant son parchemin vierge sur la table, sortant une bouteille d'encre et une plume de son étui.

Les deux filles restèrent là un bon moment, jusqu'à l'heure du souper.

-Je n'en peux plus Charlou, j'ai trop faim, se plaignit Lily, le ventre gargouillant sans arrêt.

-Ouais, on est mieux d'y aller parce que Mme Pince va nous mettre dehors parce que ton ventre parle trop fort, répondit Charlène, pouffant de rire.

Les deux filles rirent silencieusement, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Rendue à la table de Griffondor, Lily aperçu une tête noire aux cheveux éclatés assise avec trois autres personnes. Lily tourna la tête vers Charlène pour voir si elle l'avait vu, mais celle ci semblait plutôt regarder quelqu'un d'autre, cheveux bruns, yeux bleu nuit, un sourire moqueur toujours collé aux lèvres… Sirius Black.

En retournant la tête pour se diriger vers James, Lily remarqua qu'il avait disparu. Elle cligna des yeux, se les frotta, mais rien n'y fit, il n'était toujours pas là.

-Merde, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même, dénichant deux places pour elle et pour Charlène.

-Tu disais?

-Oh non rien, je me parlais, répondit Lily, prenant place à côté d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Elle se tourna vers lui, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il ne portait pas de lunettes et qu'il avait les yeux bleus, et un petit nez retroussé, un peu comme une souris. L'ex-rousse ferma les yeux, prenant un grand respire.

-Est-ce que ça va Lily? Ça fait plusieurs fois que tu fais ça… Demanda Charlène, regardant son amie dans les yeux.

-Oui oui, ça va, je crois que je suis un peu abrutie d'être restée assise aussi longtemps, allons prendre une petite marche après avoir manger, ça va faire du bien de prendre l'air.

-Ok.


	3. Le Rêve

Comme promis, voici la suite!! Et je vous dit que la suite va arriver dans quelques jours, je suis dans une rage d'écriture, tant mieux pour vous!

_**Lily marchait dans un couloir aux murs tapissés de cadres aux personnages plus sombres les uns que les autres. Elle frissonna en serrant sa veste sur elle. Elle se rendit compte que la veste qu'elle avait sur le dos ne lui appartenait pas, elle était bien trop grande, et sentait l'homme. L'homme qui sentait vraiment bon sois-dit en passant. **_

_**Elle passa devant une porte qui contrastait avec le reste du décor. Normal, elle était d'une blancheur immaculée. Lily tourna la poignée et poussa la porte, aveuglée par une vive lumière.**_

_**-Lily, ma chérie, dit quelqu'un qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir à cause de la lumière. **_

_**Cette même personne arriva et prit ses mains, l'amenant dans la pièce aux murs peints en blanc, au tapis blanc, au divan blanc. Elle leva la tête ves le gars qui l'avait appelé chérie.  
**_

_**James, qui lui souriait tendrement, la pris doucement par la taille.**_

_**-Tu vas devoir me réchauffer puisque tu m'as volé ma veste, murmura-t-il à son oreille, posant un baiser sur sa joue.**_

_**Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, prenant doucement son visage délicat entre ses grosses mains. Lily, sans même penser, répondit à son baiser, le prenant par le cou. Il approfondit le baiser, passant une main dans les cheveux roux de sa douce. Lily le sentit sourire pendant le baiser. Il se sépara et colla sa joue contre celle de Lily, chatouillant son oreille de son souffle accéléré à cause du baiser.**_

_**-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille, d'une telle façon que Lily se sentit fondre en dedans d'elle. **_

_**Elle sentit son cœur exploser, sa tête vaciller, son corps se ramollir.**_

_**Puis le sol trembla et tout le décor bascula, la laissant toute seule dans une grande pièce aux murs de pierre. Elle aperçu quelqu'un qui lui faisait des signes à l'autre bout de la pièce. Signes de venir. Elle commença à marcher, puis de plus en plus vite, sentant qu'elle se faisait poursuivre par quelqu'un, quelque chose. Elle voulait regarder en arrière, voir ce qui la poursuivait, mais elle dès qu'elle tournait la tête, celle-ci tournait et le vertige la prenant, l'empêchant de voir en arrière d'elle. Elle essayait de marcher plus vite, mais dès qu'elle voulait courir, ce même vertige la prenait, comme si le sol se mettait à tourner, et elle ne voyait plus rien. Lily n'arrivait jamais à s'approcher de la personne qui lui faisait des signes, comme si celle si reculait en même temps que Lily avançait. Soudain, elle percuta quelqu'un. Elle leva les yeux et vit James, plus blanc que jamais, les yeux cernés, les lèvres presque blanches. Lily ne put empêcher un sursaut de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il posa une main glacée sur sa bouche, pour l'empêcher de parler.**_

_**-Il est trop tard Lily, tu as voulu me sauver et voilà ce qui est arrivé, maintenant, ça va être ton tour et je ne pourrai pas l'empêcher, sauve toi, sauve toi le plus loin possible… FILE!**_

Lily s'éveilla en sursaut, dégoulinante de sueur. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, pour les décoller de son front, sa deuxième main se posant sur son cœur, qui battait à la chamade.

Assise dans son lit, elle regarda ses amies qui dormaient, quelque unes avaient fermé les rideaux de leur lit à baldaquin, pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Lily se frotta le visage puis posa ses deux pieds au sol. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, le visage ruisselant d'eau. Elle commençait à s'habituer à ses cheveux fuschia. Ça faisait une semaine et demie que James était disparu. Ils ne laissaient rien paraître, mais Lily savait que les Maraudeurs s'inquiétaient énormément. Elle les avait surpris un jour au détour d'un couloir. Ils sortaient de derrière la statue menant au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

_-Vous avez compris, James est parti à un enterrement, un ami de la parenté est mort et les parents de James tenaient à ce qu'il soit là. Nous n'avons pas eu le droit d'y aller parce que nous avons les ASPICs cette année, dit Sirius, murmurant quasiment._

_-Est-ce que les parents de James sont au courant? Demanda Peter, inquiet au plus au point._

_-Oui, Dumbledore est allé les voir l'autre jour, tout un choc, mais c'était essentiel. Ils vont fouiller un peu partout, les aurors, pour le retrouver, répondit Sirius, murmurant toujours._

_-C'est bon Patmol, je ne crois pas que quelqu'un va nous entendre ici, dit Remus, parlant du ton bas de la voix de son ami. _

_-Il ne faut jamais prendre de chance dans ce château, les murs ont des oreilles, rétorqua Sirius pressant le pas. _

_Ses deux amis le rejoignirent, rigolant._

Lily regarda l'heure sur sa montre moldue, qu'elle avait modifié magiquement pour que celle-ci lui donne son horaire de la journée, ses devoirs à faire, quand rendre ceux-ci… Il était 3h33.

Elle fit un vœu en retournant se coucher.

Je souhaite que Potter réapparaisse, pour vrai cette fois ci, pas les espèces de fantômes que je vois un peu partout.

Elle retourna dans son lit et regarda de nouveau l'heure. 3h34. ouf, quelques secondes plus tôt et il était toujours 3h33. Son vœu ne se serait pas réalisé si elle avait regardé l'heure et que celle-ci n'avait pas changé. Elle se recoucha, mais n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Son rêve lui trottait en tête, lui revenait par flash-back. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle faisait un rêve semblable. À vrai dire, c'était toujours le même rêve, avec de minimes modifications à chaque fois. La première fois qu'elle avait fait ce rêve, lorsque James arrivait pour l'embrasser, elle le repoussait et c'est à ce moment que le plancher basculait. Puis elle avait trouvé un moyen doux de l'empêcher de l'embrasser, et finalement elle se laissait faire et allait même jusqu'à franchement répondre à son baiser. La suite était toujours là même, sauf que James faisait de plus en plus peur, il était de plus en plus mort.

L'ex rousse se tourna dans son lit pendant pratiquement deux heures avant de trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil agité.

-Lily réveille toi! S'exclama Alice, une autre amie de Lily.

Charlène et Alice tirèrent les rideaux du lit de Lily, que la jeune femme avait pris soin de fermer avant de s'endormir.

-Veux dormir, grogna Lily, se cachant sous ses couvertures.

-Allez Lily, grosse paresseuse, on doit aller manger avant de filer en cours. Com' on! Répliqua Charlène, brassant doucement son amie.

-C'est bon, je me lève, laissez moi deux secondes.

-Si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes, on remonte te chercher, on t'attends dans la salle commune chérie, dit Alice en tirant sans ménagement sur les couvertures de son amie.

Lily pesta contre son amie en faisant mine de se lever. Dès que ses deux amies furent disparues de l'autre côté de la porte, Lily se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures.

-ESPÈCE DE MENTEUSE! S'écria Alice en claquant la porte du dortoir vide.

Il n'y avait que Lily qui était toujours dans son lit. Lily ouvrit un œil et, voyant arriver son amie, elle fila à la salle de bain. Quand Alice avait cet air, il valait mieux écouter et faire ce qu'elle disait… ET se tenir le plus loin possible. Lily ressortit, fraîchement lavée, les cheveux toujours frisés, le toupet remonté avec une petite pince. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée, juste pour dire.

-Bon, tu viens espèce de PARESSEUSE, dit Alice, toujours en pétard.

-Oh Alice, me fais pas cette fête, ce n'est pas ton problème si j'arrive en retard, ce qui n'arrive jamais sois-dit en passant.

-Ça n'arrive jamais parce que tu as une amie qui te connaît et qui te réveilles pour que tu ne passes pas tout droit, rétorqua Alice en croisant les bras.

-Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, répondit Lily, passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie, la serrant contre elle.

Charlène arriva de l'autre côté de Lily, et celle-ci prit aussi son autre amie par les épaules. Charlène et Alice prirent aussi leur amie.

Arrivée à la Grande Salle, Alice s'excusa auprès de ses amies.

-Je vais voir mon amoureux, bye les girls, dit Alice se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles. Frank Longdubat, son prétendant, l'accueillit à bras ouvert, l'embrassant amoureusement.

Les deux filles arrivèrent en classe quelques minutes avant le son de la cloche. Exceptionnellement, les Maraudeurs étaient déjà assis, parlant à voix basse. Lily se dirigea vers eux, faisant en même temps taire leur messes basses.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demanda-t-elle, posant ses mains sur la table autour duquel les trois garçons étaient regroupés.

-De quoi tu parles Evans? Aboya Sirius, le ton tranchant.

-On se calme Black, ne monte pas sur tes grands cheveux. Je veux parler de Potter, je vous ai entendu et je veux savoir ce que vous allez faire.

-Tu as entendu qu'il était parti à un mariage, et bien …

-Non non non, je vous ai entendu lorsque vous êtes sorti du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Je vous l'avais bien dit que quelqu'un pouvait nous entendre! S'exclama Sirius, fier de son coup.

-Ouais t'avais raison, et j'ai tout entendu, donc je veux savoir ce que vous allez faire.

-Désolé Lily, mais ce ne sont pas vraiment de tes affaires, dit Remus avec un air désolé.

-Je veux savoir parce que… je…je veux vous aider.

-PARDON!? S'exclama Sirius, échappant son cahier par terre.

-T'as très bien compris. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais même pas moi-même, dit Lily, rougissant.

-Et bien, Lily Evans qui veut nous aider à retrouver son « pire ennemi ». On aura tout vu, se moqua Sirius, riant aux éclats.

-Laissez faire, réagit Lily en retournant vers ses amies.

-Evans, s'exclama Lupin, voulant l'inciter à rester.

Lily continua et alla s'asseoir à la place que Charlène lui avait gardé à côté d'elle. Charlène, qui était en train de converser avec quelques filles, se détourna de la conversation qu'elle entretenait et se tourna vers son amie.

-Pourquoi tu es allé parler aux Maraudeurs? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Pour rien, il ne sont que des idiots, répondit bêtement Lily, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Allez, dis moi, tu n'es sûrement pas allé les voir seulement pour leur dire un petit bonjour, je te connais quand même, tenta Charlène tout en sortant son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lily soupira en ouvrant son propre sac. Elle n'avait pas raconté son rêve à son amie. Celle-ci dirait assurément qu'elle était amoureuse de James Potter, que si elle disait le contraire, c'était juste parce qu'elle avait toujours dit ça, que James est un garçon très bien… blablabla ainsi de suite. Charlène était d'une nature trop bonne, elle voyait toujours le bon en tout le monde, sauf quand une personne la décevait vraiment, alors là il était presque impossible de remonter dans son estime.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais non ce n'est pas ça! Je suis allé m'informer au sujet de Potter, marmonna Lily, cherchant une plume dans son sac.

-Lily, tu t'informais au sujet de James, et puis-je savoir pourquoi, si ce n'est pas parce que tu en es amoureuse? Demanda malicieusement Charlène, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que… parce que…

Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

-Parce que j'avais entendu dire des choses et je voulais seulement savoir si elles étaient vrai, mentit Lily, détestant mentir à son amie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais entendu?

-C'est un interrogatoire ou quoi?! S'exclama Lily, haussant un peu le ton.

-Miss Evans, pourriez-vous avoir l'obligeance vous taire? Demanda le professeur, lui lança en même temps un regard désapprobateur.

-Désolé professeur, dit Lily, sauvée par la cloche.

Les deux filles ne parlèrent pas du reste du cour, trop occupée à prendre des notes. Lily fut bien heureuse ne plus avoir à répondre à toutes les questions de son amie, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre. Elle détestait au plus haut point mentir à ses amies, en particulier à Charlène, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité, parce qu'elle trahirait sa parole envers Potter.


	4. Rencontre Nocturne

_Il est court, je sais, mais c'est que je ne voulais pas écrire d'autres choses après mon idée que vous allez lire dans quelques minutes. Je la trouvais bien comme ça, et je voulais que mon chapitre se termine ainsi, mais je vous promet la suite bientôt, puisque je l'ai déjà entamée. Je ne promet pas que je vais être toujours aussi rapide pour poster mes chapitres, mais pour l'instant vous êtes chanceux!_

_Bonne lecture!_

Sirius s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, ayant entendu un bruit. Depuis que James avait disparu, il était sur les nerfs. Il le cachait, bien sûr, mais chaque bruit le faisait sursauter. Il attendait James au détour de chaque couloir. Chaque matin, en se levant, il espérait trouver James, endormi, dans son lit. L'autre jour, Remus l'avait surpris à regarder sur la carte, pour y chercher le nom de James. Il ne l'avait, bien sûr, pas trouvé. Cela faisait à peine plus que trois semaines et voilà que tout le monde avait oublié. Son frère ne revenait toujours pas et tout le monde s'en foutait! Excepté les Maraudeurs bien sûr. Il y avait aussi Evans, qui, chose surprenante, venait prendre des nouvelles pour savoir s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de James. Elle n'était toujours pas revenu leur proposer son aide. Sirius s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagit ainsi. Une tête de plus n'était pas de refus, surtout la tête intelligente de Lily.

Il se leva de son lit et se rendit à la salle de bain, pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

« James, mon vieux, t'es où? Dis le moi, je t'en pris. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est dur de vivre sans toi, c'est comme s'il me manquait une moitié. Reviens, je t'en pris. Trouve un moyen de revenir, ou donne moi un moyen d'aller te chercher, n'importe quoi… »

Il enfila un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt noir à l'effigie d'un groupe de musique moldu, les Beatles. Pieds nus, il descendit à la salle commune pour aller réfléchir un peu dans son fauteuil préféré. Il entendit du bruit venant d'un divan près du feu, éteint à cette heure de la nuit. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, infime. Des sanglots.

-Evans!

Elle se redressa comme un piquet, tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il la voit, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Il prit place à côté d'elle. Elle essuya son visage, lui tournant toujours le dos.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Black?

-Et toi?

-C'est moi qui a posé la question en premier.

-Je vais répondre si tu me regardes d'abord, dit-il, posant une main sur son bras.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux bouffis, les joues rouges. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable à cet instant, il avait juste envie de la prendre dans ses bras, comme le ferait un grand frère, et de lui dire que tout allait bien aller.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Redemanda-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

-Je… je n'arrivais plus à dormir, à cause de James…Ça fait trois semaines et tout le monde commence déjà à oublier, trois semaines merde! J'ai perdu mon presque frère, mon meilleur ami, on a perdu le meilleur attrapeur de Quiddich, on a perdu un gars génial, et tout le monde s'en fou. Le monde ne trouve pas que ça commence à être long son enterrement? J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'à moi que ça fait quelque chose, soupira Sirius, s'écrasant dans le divan.

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, serrant les poings. Lily posa délicatement sa main sur son poing. Il regarda leur mains, serrant les lèvres.

-N'en veut pas au monde entier, ce n'est pas de leur faute s'il a disparu. Les gens aiment mieux penser à autre chose plutôt que d'avoir de la peine, faut les comprendre, dit Lily, essayant maladroitement de le réconforter.

-Et toi, pourquoi t'es là? Demanda Sirius, changeant de sujet.

-Moi? Oh… c'est pas important.

-Tu pleurais quand même.

Il la sentit se crisper à côté de lui. Il défit son poing et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu peux me le dire Lily, dit-il, doucement.

-Pour qu'après tu te foutes de moi, non merci.

-Allez Evans, je te l'ai dit moi, et tu es très capable de rire de moi après. Et de toute façon, je ne vais pas rire voyons.

-Ok… C'est… c'est quelque chose qu'il n'y a que Charlène et Alice qui savent. Je n'aime pas ça en parler parce que ça me rend triste, mais c'est que… mes parents ne vivent plus ensemble et ma mère habite au Canada, avec ma petite sœur. C'est ma demie sœur, mais je l'aime comme si c'était ma sœur. Comme elles habitent loin, je ne les vois qu'une fois l'an. Disons que des fois, je m'ennuie, comme cette nuit, voilà. Je sais que mon père, mon frère, ma belle mère, je les vois deux fois par années, ce n'est pas bien différent de une fois, mais c'est pas pareil. Je sais que quand je vais revenir, je vais les retrouver au même endroit. Ma mère, je sais qu'elle ne sera pas là, je sais qu'elle ne m'attend pas nul part, c'est ça qui est dur à prendre.

Comme Sirius ne disait rien, elle continua les yeux s'embuant.

-Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de vivre comme tout le monde, avec mes parents qui vivent ensemble, pas trop loin, que je peux voir à noël et l'été? Pourquoi j'entend toutes mes amies pester contre leur parents; « ils sont trop ci, pas assez ça », et que moi, qui m'entend super bien avec ma mère, on ne se chicane jamais, je n'ai pas le droit de la voir plus que mes amies qui ne s'entendent pas aussi bien que moi avec leur mère?

-Peut-être que si tu la voyais aussi souvent que les autres, tu aurais des différents avec ta mère, c'est peut-être la distance qui fait que vous avez une aussi belle relation, essaya Sirius, regardant Lily qui combattait les larmes.

Elle posa son front contre ses genoux, les bras repliés sur ses jambes. Sirius l'entendit sangloter. Il lui frictionna doucement le dos mal à l'aise.

-Je sais pas quoi dire dans ces moments là, je voudrais bien t'aider mais… je suis assez mauvais en conseil, s'excusa-t-il, lui frictionnant toujours le dos.

-Alors ne dis rien, souffla Lily, pleurant toujours.

Elle resta là, à pleurer pendant un moment, puis se redressa, essuyant ses joues. Elle regarda Sirius, qui lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Merci… Sirius.

-« Ou la la », j'ai droit à Sirius, c'est tout un honneur venant de la part de miss Evans, dit Sirius avec un sourire malin.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui frappa le bras, roulant des yeux.

-T'es con, mais quand même une bonne oreille.

-Pour t'entendre pleurer ouais, même un singe aurait pu faire la même chose.

-Laisse faire alors, je cherchais à te faire un compliment, mais laisse tomber, dit Lily en se levant.

Elle jeta un regard en coin à Sirius en se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Comme il ne se levait pas, elle se retourna, attirant son regard. Il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le regard rieur.

-Oui? Demanda-t-il avec un visage d'ange.

-T'es con!

-Bonne nuit Evans

-Bonne nuit _Black_, répondit Lily en souriant. Elle monta les marches, laissant un Sirius souriant dans la salle commune.

Il remonta à son dortoir, heureux d'avoir pu connaître une nouvelle facette de Lily Evans.


	5. remise de rencontre

Lily, Charlène, Alice et quelques amies étaient assise dans la Grande Salle, prenant leur petit déjeuner tout en rigolant de t

_**Je voudrais dire à tout le monde que je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que ça a prit. Et je pèse mes mots. Je m'en veux vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre comme ça, mais on dirait que je n'avais plus le cœur à écrire. En tout cas, dites merci à Puky! Merci pour ton mot d'encouragement, j'ai pondu tout ça grâce à toi, alors je te le dédie. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Lily, Charlène, Alice et quelques amies étaient assise dans la Grande Salle, prenant leur petit déjeuner tout en rigolant de tout et de rien. Lily riait un peu moins que les autres, songeant à sa soirée d'hier, à sa rencontre avec Sirius. Elle avait découvert un nouveau Sirius et ça lui faisait du bien de découvrir qu'il n'est pas simplement ce qu'il prétend être.

-Salut les poulettes, vous allez bien? Dit une voix masculine derrière Lily et Alice, qui étaient assises côtes à côtes.

-Très bien Sirius, et toi? Répondit Charlène en lui faisant un beau sourire moqueur.

-Je vais très bien ma chère, merci de t'en inquiéter. Evans, je peux te parler deux secondes?

Lily se tourna vers Sirius, un sourcil haussé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black?  
Il ne faut tout de même pas tromper les observateurs.

-Te parler, deux minutes, peut-être même moins.

-Deux secondes à deux minutes, ça commence à faire une grosse différence.

-Allez Evans, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, insista Sirius en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

-Merci Black, mais je suis assez grande pour me lever toute seule, s'exclama Lily en tirant sur son bras.

-Tu ne te levais pas, je me suis dis que tu avais besoin d'aide.

Lily se leva et s'éloigna un peu, suivit par Sirius. Elle se tourna vers lui, toute différente. Elle lui sourit discrètement, juste pour bien lui démontrer qu'elle ne pensait plus la même chose de lui.

-Alors, tu vas mieux Lily? Demanda-t-il en lui faisait un sourire réconfortant.

-Oui, ça va vraiment mieux, merci, et toi? Tu m'as l'air bien moins épuisé, tu as dormis dis-moi?

-Ouais, tu m'as convaincu, sans le savoir, que ce n'est pas parce que je dors une nuit que je vais rater un quelconque signe de James. Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de vider mon sac hier, merci Lily, c'était vraiment gentil de m'écouter, dit-il, trouvant ses pieds soudainement bien intéressant.

-Oh, mais je ne suis pas la seule à remercier, tu as été une très grande oreille hier, toi aussi.

-On devrait remettre ça, et parler de choses un peu plus heureuses cette fois, j'aimerais bien connaître la vrai Lily. Je veux quand même connaître la fille qui va marier mon meilleur ami!

Lily lui frappa le bras en riant.

-T'es idiot Sirius! Qui a parlé de mariage?

-Euh attends… c'est moi!

-T'es vraiment timbré, moi marier Potter, et quoi encore, on va avoir des dizaines d'enfants et vivre heureux pour le restant de nos jours?

-Exactement, je ne me doutais pas que tu serais capable de deviner la suite si imprévisible, répondit Sirius, souriant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Ok monsieur l'entremetteur, je vais retourner avec mes amies, sinon ça va paraître suspect, on se retrouve… ce soir? Même heure même poste?

-Hein?

-Laisse tomber… à minuit dans la salle commune?

-Onze heures? Ça va nous crever de toujours se voir à minuit.

-Qui a dis que je voulais te voir après ce soir…? Demanda Lily avant de filer retrouver ses amies, qui lui demandèrent ce qu'il voulait.

-J'y comprend rien à ce mec, il se vente de ne jamais travailler et ensuite il me demande un truc pour le devoir de métamorphose, répondit Lily, fronçant le nez.

Lily était assise à la bibliothèque, faisant son devoir d'histoire de la magie. En fait, elle était plus dans la lune, à penser à n'importe quoi sauf à l'histoire. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et vit James, se tenant près de la porte. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. À toutes les fois qu'elle le voyait, c'était quand elle détournait le regard ou clignait des yeux qu'il disparaissait alors cette fois, elle ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, le fixant sans même cligner des yeux. Elle commençait à avoir les yeux qui chauffaient, mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher du regard, puisqu'il n'était toujours pas disparu. Elle arrivait presque à sa hauteur, mais dans un moment d'inattention, elle cligna des yeux et il disparu.

« MERDE!! J'Y ÉTAIS PRESQUE »

Elle retourna à sa place, ses yeux se remplirent d'eau, mais pas parce qu'elle ne clignait pas des yeux cette fois ci.

-Ça va Lily?

Lily sursauta sur sa chaise.

-Tu veux me faire faire une crise de cœur merde Charlène, oui oui ça va, j'ai un truc dans l'œil, mais ça ne veut vraiment pas s'en aller, dit Lily en se frottant l'œil.

Charlène ne répondit rien, mais se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-J'allais prendre une marche près du lac, mais personne ne veut venir avec moi, tu m'accompagnes? Demanda Charlène en regardant ce que faisait Lily.

-Je suis un peu occupée, je dois finir mon devoir, mais demanda à Black, peut-être sera-t-il heureux de t'accompagner!

Charlène rougit, mais ne daigna pas avouer quoi que ce soit.

-De quoi tu parles, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais aller prendre une marche avec Sirius, n'importe quoi.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça, tu dis que je suis amoureuse de Potter mais tu n'es même pas capable de t'avouer que tu aimes Black.

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas, alors tu viens marcher oui ou non?

-Dans deux minutes ok, je veux juste terminer ça, il ne me reste que la conclusion à écrire, tu m'attends?

Onze heure arriva rapidement, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait songée. Elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec Sirius, surtout que cette fois, ce ne serait pas un hasard… et il faudrait alimenter la conversation, chose dans laquelle Lily n'était pas très douée.

Elle descendit à la salle commune, vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging noir et d'un chandail à manche longue émeraude. Sirius était déjà assis près du feu, à l'endroit exact où elle était assise la veille.

-Alors comme ça tu me voles ma place, ce n'est pas très gentil tout ça, dit Lily en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Désolé ma chère, mais c'est ma place préféré, je ne compte donc pas te la rendre, tu m'en excuseras, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le silence tomba, un silence gênant, inconfortable.

- Alors…euh parle-moi de toi, dit Lily en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

Il lui raconta un peu sa vie, mais épargna beaucoup de détail qu'elle n'était, selon lui, pas obligée de savoir. Il lui parla un peu que la vie à la maison n'était pas des plus agréable, mais ne s'éternisa pas sur le sujet, il préféra parler de son amitié avec les autres Maraudeurs, comment ils 'étaient connus et tout cela.

-Vous êtes vraiment proches, on s'en rend compte parce que vous êtes toujours les uns avec les autres, mais on ne peut pas se douter combien c'est profond, dit Lily, regardant le feu.

-Disons qu'on est tout pour chacun de nous. En tout cas, ils sont tout pour moi. Mais bon, ça suffit, parler de moi. Et toi alors?

-Moi? Euh…

Elle lui raconta un peu sa vie, comment sa vie avait changé lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

Tranquillement, ils se dégénèrent et se mirent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Ce qui les arrêta, ce fut Lily qui se mit à bailler toutes les deux secondes.

-Bon, je commence à croire que je suis ennuyant, dit malicieusement Sirius.

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est seulement que… il commence à être tard… ou tôt, dépendamment de comment on le voit.

-Je rigole Lily, on va aller se coucher et rêver de James. Peut-être qu'il nous dira où il est caché…

En entendant cette phrase, Lily repensa à sa rencontre avec James, alors qu'il s'en allait discrètement à son dortoir. Elle s'en voulait de ne rien dire à Sirius, mais elle avait promis à James de ne rien dire. Sirius s'aperçu que le visage de Lily avait changé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily?

-Rien… je…je me demande vraiment ce qui va arriver, mentit la jeune femme.

Elle détestait tellement mentir, et ces temps ci, il lui semblait qu'elle mentait tout le temps, à tout le monde.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui faisant un câlin réconfortant. Lily laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et soupira.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant Lily? Murmura Sirius, balançant doucement la jeune femme.

-Je n'en sais rien Sirius, vraiment. Je ne me comprends pas moi-même.

-Tu me le diras quand tu vas savoir?

-Promis, je te le dirai.

-Merci. T'es vraiment gentille Lily. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi James est amoureux de toi, dit Sirius en lui frottant le dos.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir à l'évocation de l'amour que lui portait James.

-Bonne nuit Sirius, fais de beaux rêves.

-Merci, et toi aussi.

Lily remonta les marches de son dortoir et s'endormit presque immédiatement, sombrant dans un sommeil profond, parfois parsemé de rêves…


	6. drôle de rêve

Lily marchait encore dans ce même corridor sombre, avec la même veste trop grande, et la même porte blanche

_Lily marchait encore dans ce même corridor sombre, avec la même veste trop grande, et vint ensuite la même porte blanche. Et encore, cette pièce toute blanche… avec James à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de Lily, celle-ci recula, doucement pour ne pas que ça bascule._

_-James… mon chéri, où es-tu?_

_-Je suis ici ma douce, avec toi, répondit James, interrogateur._

_-Non en vrai, dans la réalité. Tu dois me le dire, je t'en pris, il faut que je te sauve._

_James la regardait sans comprendre. Il avait l'air de vouloir l'aider, mais n'y comprenait rien._

_-Je suis désolé Lily, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles…_

_Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily, se sentant plus impuissante que jamais._

_-Pourquoi tu pleures ma douce? Ne pleures pas, je t'en pris._

_Il enroula ses bras autour de la rousse la balançant doucement pour la réconforter. Lily glissa son visage dans le creux de son cou, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer._

_-James, je dois te sauver, tu ne veux pas, mais il le faut, je ne peux pas te laisser filer comme ça… juste comme je me rends compte de ce que je ressens._

_-Mais Lily, je suis ici, avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de me sauver, de quoi est-ce que tu parles?_

_-Où est-ce qu'on est ici? Demanda Lily, essuyant ses larmes._

_-Chez Malefoy, pourquoi?_

_Lily écarquilla les yeux, plus que surprise. En même temps, la maison sombre et tout ça, ça collait._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?_

_Le visage de James se fit encore plus interrogateur, le regard perdu dans le vide._

_-Euh…. J'en sais rien en fait…_

_-James…_

_C'est à ce moment que je plancher bascula. Mais elle ne se retrouva pas au même endroit que normalement. Elle était assise dans la salle commune. Tout le monde pleurait. Sirius était assis dans un divan, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se balançait d'en avant à en arrière en marmonnant à lui-même._

_-C'est impossible, James tu ne peux pas m'avoir fait ça, dis moi que c'est pas vrai, reviens James, reviens en vie et reviens à l'école, reviens nous voir, reviens à la vie…_

_Lily posa une main sur sa bouche, les yeux s'emplissant d'eau._

_-Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit Lily? Nous aurions pu le sauver… dit Remus d'un ton accusateur. _

_Lily se tourna vers lui, encore plus sous le choc. Il le regardait avec une telle haine, une telle rancœur, s'en était presque inconcevable. Lily recula pour s'éloigner de lui, mais s'enfargea et tomba à la renverse et… _elle s'éveilla en sursaut.

Son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine quand elle posa ses pieds bouillants contre le sol glacé. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop pressée de prendre sa robe de chambre pour descendre les marches de son dortoir. Elle parcouru la salle commune et monta les escaliers montant au dortoir des garçons. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, les joues rougissantes. La jeune femme regarda les lits les uns après les autres, et finit par trouver celui de Sirius.

Elle secoua doucement le garçon, priant qu'il ne soit pas trop surpris de la voir là, dans le dortoir des gars au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, grognant. Il tourna le dos à Lily sans même regarder qui tentait de le réveiller. Lily soupira brièvement, mais refit une tentative.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Remus? Grogna Sirius en se tournant avec lenteur.

-Chut! Lui intima Lily, observant sa réaction qui viendrait dans un petit moment.

Sirius se leva d'un trait, les yeux écarquillés. Lily lui fit signe de la suivre hors du dortoir. Lorsque la porte fut close, Lily commença à parler.

-Je t'avouer quelque chose, il faut vraiment que je t'en parle, parce que je sens que ça va être encore plus terrible si je ne le dis pas à quelqu'un…

-Plus terrible que quoi? Coupa Sirius, assez perdu en cette heure tardive de la nuit.

-Que si je tiens la promesse que j'ai faite… à Potter.

-Quoi!? De quoi tu parles Lily?!

-euh… je dois t'avouer quelque chose, mais j'aimerais mieux qu'on aille s'asseoir dans la salle commune, on serait plus confortable…

-Je vais m'habiller, je reviens.

Lily profita de ce moment pour déterminer ce qu'elle allait dire au meilleur ami de James Potter. Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer… par son rêve pour par la rencontre qu'elle avait faite juste après que James aie disparu.

Elle n'eut pas le plaisir de réfléchir bien longtemps, puisque Sirius réapparut à peine une minute plus tard avec un t-shirt et un pantalon de pyjama. Ils descendirent à la salle commune et s'installe dans un divan près du feu.

Lily décida de lui raconter sa rencontre avec James en premier. Elle lui raconta, mais épargnant le moment du baiser, qu'il lui avait interdit de parler à qui que ce soit. L'ex- rousse lui raconta ensuite son rêve, qui l'avait amenée à se confier à Sirius

-Chez les Malfoy? Mais que diable ferait-il là?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je serais prête à parier qu'il est là. Si tu avais été dans mon rêve, tu aurais pu comprendre pourquoi je suis autant persuadée. Je ne pourrais pas dire pourquoi, mais ça semblait trop vrai pour être un rêve.

Sirius resta silencieux un moment, digérant l'information.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? Demanda Lily d'une petite voix inquiète.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, comme s'il cherchait une réponse au travers de son visage, de ses cheveux fushia, de ses yeux émeraude.

-On va le chercher, lâcha-t-il en se levant.

-Maintenant?

-Oui, Remus, Peter et moi partons le chercher.

-Tu ne me laisseras certainement pas ici, Sirius!

-Madame la préfète en chef qui suit toujours les règlements à la lettre est prête à fuguer de l'école pour aller sauver quelqu'un qu'elle supposément déteste?

Lily soutint solidement son regard.

-Exactement.

-…Sauf peut-être pour la partie ou tu le détestes en? Rigola Sirius avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Lily rougit, mais changea de sujet.

-On se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes, ça te va?

-Dix, le temps de réveiller les deux qui dorment, et de s'habiller un peu différemment.

Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir, mais se tourna juste avant de monter les marches.

-Oh, et Sirius?

-Oui?

-Tu pars sans moi et je t'étripe, c'est clair?

-Parfaitement clair, répondit Sirius en riant.

Lily monta les marches quatre à quatre afin d'échanger son pyjama contre un jeans confortable et une camisole noire. Elle prit une veste, noire elle aussi, dans laquelle elle avait cousu une poche pour mettre sa baguette, et y inséra celle-ci après avoir enfila sa veste. Elle prit un élastique et entreprit de se faire une tresse française tout en descendant l'escalier pour aller rejoindre les garçons.

Ils étaient déjà dans la Salle Commune, discutant entre eux.

-Tu n'aurais jamais du lui permettre de venir avec nous, tu imagines qui lui arrive quelque chose?

-Remus, je n'avais pas tellement le choix, si tu l'avais vu, elle était tellement déterminée. Je suis certain qu'elle sait aussi bien se protéger que nous, elle nous sera d'une grande aide, j'en suis assuré.

-Je soutiens qu'elle devrait rester ici.

-Il n'est pas question que vous me laissiez pourrir ici, n'y comptez surtout pas, s'exclama Lily, faisant sursauter les trois garçons.

Remus marcha vers elle, l'air mal à l'aise.

N'y pense pas Remus, il n'est PAS question que je reste ici, je vous interdis de me faire ça.

-En allant là bas, tu pourrais être blessée, capturée, torturée… ou pire, tenta Remus d'un ton convaincu.

-NON! Je viens avec vous, n'essaye pas de me convaincre de rester ici. C'est justement pour tout ce que tu as dis que je viens. Il peut tout autant vous arriver là même chose, et je ne veux pas rester ici à me morfondre et à imaginer le pire, jamais de la vie.

Remus soupira, mais finit par se résigner. Il serra fort Lily dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle, à quel point elle était son amie. Lily répondit de tout cœur à cette étreinte, émue par cette démonstration d'amour exceptionnel pour un jeune homme réservé comme Remus Lupin.

-Alors, on y va?


	7. Tu es là

-Bon, vous avez tous compris

**Je suis dans les temps que j'avais dit en? Miracle!! Haha Il est pas bien long désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment le continuer plus, sinon il aurait été bien trop long!**

**Bonne lecture!**

-Bon, vous avez tous compris? Si quelqu'un disparaît ou quoi que ce soit, les autres partent immédiatement et on va prévenir Dumbledore, dis Remus avec sérieux, la voix basse.

-Je continue de soutenir qu'on aurait directement du lui en parler, intervint Peter, regardant d'un regard apeuré la grande demeure qui se dressait au bout du long sentier aménagé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous aurait dit? « Restez ici, on va envoyer des aurors ». Il n'est pas question qu'ils m'empêchent d'aller chercher mon frère de cœur, répliqua Sirius à voix basse.

-On y va ou pas? S'impatienta Lily en tapant du pied.

-Ouais, allons y, dit Sirius en s'approchant de façon stratégique à passer inaperçu.

Il fut suivit de Lily, dont le cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle risquait gros en entrant dans cette maison… si on pouvait qualifier cela de maison. Pourtant, même en pensant à tous les risques et périls, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller, pour James. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en quelques jours, ses sentiments avaient-ils changé à ce point? C'était une question à laquelle elle ne pourrait probablement jamais répondre.

Sirius, Remus et Peter venaient tout juste de traverser le corridor et attendaient que Lily ne les rejoigne. Lily s'élança dans le couloir, mais au même moment, un mangemort ouvrit un porte un peu plus loin, forçant Lily à se replier. Les trois garçons n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de continuer, s'ils ne tenaient pas à se faire repérer.

Et voilà.

Lily se retrouva toute seule dans le manoir Malfoy. Elle ne trouvait plus cela aussi idiot, le plan de Remus. La jeune femme était soudainement d'accord avec le fait d'aller chercher des renforts si jamais quelqu'un était séparé des autres.

L'ex rousse passa une main tremblante dans son toupet, qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Elle décida de continuer la recherche toute seule. Tant qu'à être ici, aussi bien se rendre utile. Elle tourna le coin du corridor, mais n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait un chandelier sur un long pied juste où elle se dirigeait. Elle le percuta de plein fouet, engendrant une série de sons métalliques se répercutant contre les murs sombres et humides. Une porte s'ouvrit devant elle et un mangemort en sortit, posant ses yeux sur elle. En une seconde, il pointa sa baguette vers elle et lui jeta un sort qui lui entailla l'arcade sourcilière, faisant couler du sang sur son œil droit. Elle lui envoya un sort qui le paralysa sur place. Lily déguerpit le plus vite qu'elle put. Dans les escaliers, elle s'enfargea et s'écorcha les deux paumes de main sur le sol glacé. Après avoir couru pendant un très long moment, elle fut plus certaine d'être en sécurité.

Elle continua son chemin, et se figea.

Un second mangemort se tenait dos à elle, observant le couloir peu éclairé. Lily le stupéfixia avant même qu'il ne la voit.

Après un certain temps, elle arriva dans un couloir qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se fracasser contre le sol lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se tenait devant elle.

Une porte d'une blancheur immaculée.

Elle retint son souffle en poussant la porte. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucune lumière qui l'aveuglait.

« Comment me suis-je retrouvée ici? » Pensa Lily, essuyant le sang qui perlait sur sa joue du revers de sa main déjà ensanglantée. Elle traversa la pièce éclairée d'une seule chandelle accrochée au mur. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était couché au fond de la pièce, la tête en sang, la respiration saccadée, le corps ravagé de blessures. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, à ses côtés.

-James, murmura-t-elle, passant doucement sa main sur le visage meurtri de James.

Il tourna difficilement la tête vers elle, la regardant avec un regard si effrayé, mais pourtant résigné. Il leva le bras pour prendre sa main dans la sienne, grimaçant de douleur.

-Tu dois… t'en aller… Lily. Ils vont… arriver… Murmura James, la voix saccadée.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Qui ça « Ils »? Demanda Lily serrant la main de James contre son cœur.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant entrer une lumière vive et en même temps, deux personnages vêtus de robes noires.

-Nous avons de la compagnie, on dirait, lança une voix glaciale, au moment où Lily se tournait, pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Trois mangemorts se tenait au seuil de la porte, encapuchonnés de leur accoutrement noir. Ils étaient tous les trois tournés vers Lily, qui sentait la main de James serrer très fort la sienne.

Celui qui semblait être le maître s'avança fièrement de quelques pas, pour se mettre en évidence.

-Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, lumos! Ah, c'est la sang-de-bourbe dont tu ne voulais pas parler Potter, et voilà qu'elle se jette dans nos bras. Comme c'est romantique, tu viens sauver ton amoureux.

-Laisse la tranquille… Malfoy, cracha James essayant de contrôler sa douleur le plus possible.

-Tu penses être toujours en mesure de me donner des ordres, laisse moi rire. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es? Je me demande si tu supporterais un _doloris_ de plus, se moqua aigrement Malfoy, se retenant presque de rire de mépris.

Le visage de Lily blêmit lorsqu'elle entendit le mot doloris, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller un peu sur elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Evans, tu n'aimes pas ça que je parle de _doloris_? Pourquoi cela, c'est pourtant très amusant comme sort, n'est-ce pas James?

« Putain de merde, dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourré moi… J'aurais mieux fait de rester à l'école et de prévenir Dumbledore », songea Lily en serrant la main de James aussi fort que sa peur le lui permettait.

-Tu veux savoir comment ça fait mal, Evans, un _doloris_?

-Non! Non… je… je peux très bien imaginer… balbutia Lily, la voix tremblotante.

Malfoy ne sembla pas l'entendre.

-Macnair, approche, fais voir à cette jeune fille ce que c'est, un _doloris_.

Le mangemort de droite s'avança à la hauteur de Malfoy, puis tendit sa baguette vers Lily. Lily tenta de se lever, mais le sort la toucha avant qu'elle ne fût complètement debout.

Au moment où le sort la frappait, celle-ci hurla de douleur, tombant au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle se crispa sur elle-même, ne cessait de crier. Il cessa le sort, mais Lily ne se décrispa pas automatiquement. Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, la douleur ne se dissipant que très peu. Elle se releva difficilement, les jambes flageolantes.

-Moins endurci que Potter, la sang-de-bourbe, remarqua Malfoy, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Malfoy fit un signe de tête à Macnair, qui relança un doloris à Lily. Elle s'effondra de nouveau au sol, et cette fois, elle ne tenta pas de se relever. Macnair releva sa baguette, mais au même moment, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et murmura quelque chose à Malfoy.

-J'arrive, vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici, ordonna Malfoy aux deux jeunes adultes couché au sol.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Dès que la porte fut close, James utilisa tout ce qu'il avait d'énergie pour ramper jusqu'à Lily, pour la prendre dans ses bras, même si c'était pratiquement plus douloureux que jouissant. Lily se blottit contre lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pleurer.

-Je suis… désolé Lily… je… suis vraiment désolé… j'aurais du te protéger… d'eux.

-Tu dis n'importes quoi James, tu es pratiquement inconscient, donc pas du tout en mesure de défendre personne. Mais c'est bientôt fini, Sirius, Remus et Peter sont partis alerter les aurors, ils vont arriver d'ici peu. C'est peut-être même à cause d'eux qu'ils sont partis. On va bientôt retourner à Poudlard.

-Les Maraudeurs? Ils étaient ici?

-Ouais, on était les quatre, mais nous avons été séparé.

-Et ils t'ont… laissé venir ici??

-Tu crois que je n'arrive pas à me défendre? Et puis de toute façon, tu aurais du me voir, tu ne m'aurais pas laisser là bas non plus.

-Certainement pas.

Lily ne dit rien, mais lui lança un regard noir.

-Comment… comment tu m'as trouvé? Dit James au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-Euh… c'est une longue histoire, je te promets de te la raconter lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, d'accord?

-D'accord, je n'oublierai pas que tu as promis.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent en silence, gardant les forces qu'ils leur restaient pour ce qui pouvait arriver. Il y eut une série d'explosion, suivit de bruits de bagarres. Ils écoutèrent ses bruits avec appréhension, se demandant ce qui leur arriverait, à eux.

La porte vola en éclat, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Lily se cacha instinctivement le visage dans le cou de James, qui passa un bras dans son dos, posant sa main sur le dos de la tête de l'ex-rousse.

-Ils sont ici! On les a trouvé! Cria une voix à quelqu'un autre plus loin.

-Amenez les à Ste-Mangouste! Répondit une voix lointaine que Lily croyait être celle de Dumbledore.

Quatre personnes franchirent la porte.

-Je m'appelle Gaspar Williams, on va vous aider à vous déplacer, puisqu'on ne peut pas transplaner avant d'être en dehors de ce foutu manoir, dit un grand homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

Lily se leva difficilement, quittant à regrets l'étreinte de James. Une femme de seulement quelques années son aîné vint la soutenir. Elles partirent, accompagnées d'un petit homme trapu aux courts cheveux blonds. Juste avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce, Lily aperçut du coin de l'œil James s'évanouir dans les bras de Williams. Il le souleva avec un sort, puis les suivit à quelques mètres de distance.


	8. Un bon retour

Lily ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par une lumière blanchâtre intense

_Bonjour à tous! Je sais que je ne fais pas toujours de petit message au début des chapitres, mais c'est seulement pour vous dire que cette fiction se rendra à 10 chapitres, pour faire un chiffre rond! Haha ! Bonne lecture à tous. Oh et, je veux des review! Beaucoup beaucoup!! J'aimerais me rendre à 50 reviews, c'est pas trop pire ça… J'aimerais vraiment mieux 100 à la fin de cette fiction, mais ça fait quand même 65 reviews… en êtes vous capable? _

Lily ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par une lumière blanchâtre intense. Elle réitéra l'expérience plus doucement, se demandant bien où se trouvait-elle. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit, elle fut encerclée par deux bras et son visage disparut dans une masse de cheveux brun ondulé.

-Oh ma belle Lily, tu m'as foutu la frousse, ne me fais plus jamais ça! S'exclama Charlène en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Euh Charlène, tu peux me laisser respirer?

Charlène desserra quelque peu son étreinte, sans pour autant laisser son amie.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Lily, je ne savais pas tu étais où, et ensuite on vient nous chercher pour nous dire que tu te trouves à l'infirmerie, inconsciente!! Inconsciente tu imagines! J'ai faillit tomber dans les pommes moi aussi!

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré le mal de tête lancinant qui lui martelait la tête. Elle avait de la difficulté à réfléchir, l'esprit embrouillé et confus.

-On est quel jour?

-Mercredi, pourquoi? Répondit Charlène en se reculant pour se rasseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de Lily.

-Quoi!! J'ai été inconsciente plus qu'une journée!

-Non non ma belle, tu étais sous l'effet un sort pour rester endormie, afin de reprendre des forces, tu es revenue à toi-même le soir même de ton arrivée à l'infirmerie, répondit Charlène, désirant calmer son amie.

Lily se détendit, en fermant les yeux. Elle reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, n'ayant même pas eu conscience de s'être redressée. Soudain, elle se releva d'un trait, faisant jaillir le mal dans sa tête. Elle n'y porta pas attention et regarda autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily?

-Où est James?

-James?? Oh il est…. Juste là, dans le lit en face du tien.

Lily voulu se lever, mais au même moment, l'infirmière arriva et plaqua Lily dans son lit.

-Il n'est pas question que vous vous leviez, miss Evans. Avec la potion que vous avez bu, si vous essayez de vous lever, vous allez vous écrouler avant même d'avoir fait un pas. Restez ici, que vouliez vous?

Lily secoua doucement la tête.

-Rien…est-ce que James va bien?

-Mr Potter va bien, il est toujours endormi, je lui ai donné une dose plus forte ainsi que plusieurs autres potions, pour qu'il se rétablisse bien.

-Mais il va s'en sortir indemne, dit Lily, n'osant pas imaginer de toutes les choses dont pouvait souffrir James.

-Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lily se détendit quelque peu, mais ne put dévier ses yeux du lit en face d'elle. Charlène prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Lily, raconte moi ce qui est arrivé, je t'en pris, demanda Charlène avec douceur.

Lily tourna son regard vers elle, anxieuse. Elle n'osait rien dire, puisqu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer, ni quoi dire et comment le dire. Elle craignait que tout ne sorte de travers et que ça déforme toute l'histoire, qui était si ambiguë pour la jeune femme. Les faits, en tant que tels, n'étaient pas bien bien compliqué, c'était plutôt les pourquoi de toutes ces actions qui allaient être complexes à expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne les avaient pas vécus.

-S'il te plait Lily…

-C'est vraiment dur à expliquer, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

-Tu peux au moins essayer.

Lily soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage.

-Je vais essayer, mais je t'en pris, ne m'interromps pas pour n'importe quoi ok, seulement s'il y a quelque chose de pas clair ou de quoi du genre, mais ne passe pas de commentaire à tous les deux mots sinon je vais perdre le cours de mon histoire.

-Promis bouche cousue! Répondit Charlène en mimant sa parole.

Lily esquissa un sourire. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer dans une histoire plus que compliquée pour elle. Plusieurs fois, elle perdit Charlène dans ses explications tordues, mais réussit toujours à la ramener dans l'histoire.

Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'au fil de son histoire, elle gagna un deuxième auditeur, qui se trouvait dans le lit en face d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en rendre compte, malgré les coups d'œil qu'elle lui lançait, puisqu'il l'écoutait les deux yeux bien fermés, toujours couché sur le dos.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché tout ça pendant tout ce temps, on dirait qu'en te le racontant, je ne sais plus pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit, s'excusa Lily en tortillant ses mains.

-C'est correcte Lily, c'est certain que j'aurais aimé le savoir, mais tu me l'as dit maintenant, et j'en suis heureuse, répondit Charlène avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

Lily sourit en la serrant elle aussi dans ses bras.

-Et alors Alice, elle se trouve où celle là?

-Elle est partie manger un peu, on se relayait nous deux pour rester à ton chevet, et c'est pendant mon tour que tu t'es réveillée!! Yahoo! Alice va en mourir de jalousie!

-Bah ouais, comme si j'avais fait exprès de me réveiller pendant que c'était toi qui étais là.

-Oui oui, répondit Charlène en roulant des yeux, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Elle va revenir bientôt?

-C'est ça, dit le que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, moi!

-Charlou, ça fait pratiquement trois heures que je te raconte ce qui est arrivé…

-Et bien, le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie! Elle devrait être sur le point d'arriver alors.

Juste au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une jeune femme au visage inquiet. Celui-ci s'éclaira d'un sourire lorsqu'elle vit que son amie s'était réveillée. Elle courut jusqu'au lit pour prendre son amie dans ses bras.

-Oh Lily tu m'as fait peur!! On est venu nous chercher au milieu de la nuit…

-Pour vous dire que j'étais inconsciente, je sais, finit Lily à la place d'Alice.

-Charlène t'as raconté à ce que je vois, dit Alice en souriant.

-Et ouais.

-Et alors, on peut savoir ce qui est arrivé?

Lily soupira fortement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Charlène retint un rire en jetant un regarde moqueur à Lily.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

-C'est seulement que je viens tout juste de tout raconter à Charlène, tu ne serais pas capable d'attendre un peu pour que je te le raconte?

La porte s'ouvrit une deuxième fois, laissant cette fois-ci entrer deux jeunes hommes; le premier aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambrés et le deuxième au cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu électrisant.

-Mumus, regarde qui est réveillé!! S'exclama Sirius en allant prendre Lily dans ses bras. Oh ma belle Lily, je m'en veux tellement tu sais, on aurait pas du faire comme on a fait, finalement.

-Sirius, ne dit pas ça, je suis ici, entière, en un morceau, en parfaite forme et en parfaite santé. Je suis très heureuse que ça se soit passé comme s'est arrivé… je m'aurais épargné d'un ou deux détails, mais sinon, je ne regrette rien.

Sirius la reprit dans ses bras, heureux de savoir que sa nouvelle amie se portait bien.

-Je savais qu'on aurait pas du t'amener, je suis désolé Lily, Dit Remus, poussant Sirius pour lui aussi prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Sirius, Remus? Demanda une voix faible de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Sirius se redressa d'un bond, le regard complètement changé. Il tourna la tête vers le lit en face de celui de Lily.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur, son complice invétéré.

-C'est bon de te voir Sirius, enfin, de te sentir plus que de te voir, dit faiblement James, passant un bras dans le dos de Sirius pour lui rendre son étreinte.

-James, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là, j'ai tellement eu peur, tu ne peux pas savoir, ça m'a fait me rendre compte que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi. Tu ne pars plus jamais en, murmura Sirius à son frère.

-T'en fait pas, je serai toujours là à l'avenir, promit James, ému par son ami.

-Et moi, je peux avoir des retrouvailles aussi? Dit une voix derrière Sirius.

-Oui oui Mumus, je te laisse Jamesie chou, répondit Sirius en se reculant.

Remus n'alla pas tout de suite étreindre James, il le regarda un peu avant, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il était éveillé, là, devant lui. Pendant ce temps James prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet pour les poser sur son nez, afin de vraiment voir ses amis. Le loup-garou finit par aller prendre son ami dans ses bras, le serrant si fort que James fit semblant de s'étouffer.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là.

-Vous vous répétez un peu là les gars, rigola James, serrant tout de même Remus dans ses bras.

-Pas ma faute si Sirius m'a piqué ma phrase.

-Bah ouais, c'est moi qui l'a dit en premier donc c'est ma phrase, répliqua Sirius en s'asseyant au bout du lit de James.

Mme Pince arriva à ce moment et somma tout le monde de quitter la pièce, pour respecter les heures de visite, ainsi que les autres occupants.

-Oh s'il vous plait Mme Pince, je vous en pris, laissez nous rester un peu, ils viennent tout juste de se réveiller, on a du temps à reprendre, demanda Sirius en faisant les yeux doux à la jeune infirmière.

-Vous reprendrez le temps perdu demain en fin de journée, lorsque ces deux jeunes gens pourront quitter l'infirmerie, répliqua l'infirmière, pas impressionnée pour un poil par le numéro de yeux doux de Sirius.

Sirius grogna avant de quitter l'infirmerie, après avoir fait un câlin à ses deux amis dans leur lit. Il fut rapidement suivit par les trois autres, qui avaient imité son dernier geste avant de sortir.

James et Lily se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, seul, en silence. Lily était soudainement beaucoup moins à l'aise que quelques secondes plutôt, alors qu'il y avait encore des gens autour d'eux.

-Tu vas bien Lily?

-Oui, oui très bien, un peu épuisée, malgré tout le temps que j'ai dormi, mais ça va, répondit la jeune femme évitant de regarder James dans les yeux. Et toi?

-J'ai mal partout, Je crois que l'effet des doloris ne partira pas instantanément, si je me souviens bien de ce qu'on avait appris en cours.

-En effet, ça peut prendre plus de temps, dépendamment de combien de sorts tu as reçu.

-Je ne pourrais même pas dire combien j'en ai eu, juste assez pour me rendre légume pendant un petit bout de temps. Lily?

-Hum?

-Merci d'être venue, même si je t'avais dit de ne rien faire et tout, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes parce que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Mais maintenant que s'est fait et que je sais que tu vas bien, je peux dire que je suis même très content que tu sois venu.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme, restant par la suite prise au piège par son regard inquisiteur. La jeune femme ne répondit pas, prétextant un bâillement.

-Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir un peu, je suis vraiment épuisée, dit Lily d'une toute petite voix en s'allongeant dans son lit.

-Bonne nuit Lily.

-Merci.


	9. explications

-Lily, tu vas aller lui parler, c'est clair

-Lily, tu vas aller lui parler, c'est clair?! S'exclama Alice lorsque Lily eut finit de lui raconter son histoire.

-Pas maintenant!?

-Lily, je sais bien, il est minuit et demie, penses-tu vraiment que je t'aurais forcé à monter dans leur dortoir… n'importe quoi, soupira Alice, avant de rire.

-Bon allez, tout le monde au lit avant que je n'en assomme une à cause de mon manque de sommeil.

-N'importe quoi Charlène, ça ne se dit pas ce que tu viens de dire, répliqua Lily en riant, se dirigeant tout de même vers son lit.

-M'en fiche, ça prouve que je suis vraiment fatiguée.

-C'est Charlène qui nous dit d'aller au lit, une première!!

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on rie de moi ici! S'exclama Charlène en balançant un coussin à Alice, qui venait tout juste de parler.

-Je n'en sais vraiment rien! Répliqua-t-elle en lui relançant son coussin.

-Bonne nuit et à demain!

-Bonne Charlène la couche-tôt.

-EIL!

-Oh les filles, moi aussi je suis fatiguée, alors fermez là, signala Lily en enfouissant son visage dans ses oreillers.

-Ok ok, bonne nuit.

-Faites de beaux rêves, pas de puces, pas de punaises.

Les trois filles s'endormirent en un rien de temps, bercées par les bras de morphée.

Lily s'éveilla la première, une nouvelle habitude chez elle. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la couleur de ses cheveux dans le miroir : roux, un vrai roux foncé, son roux. Elle passa ses deux mains dans sa crinière emmêlée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fila sous la douche avec ce sourire qui ne voulait pas filer.

Elle enfila son uniforme avant de descendre les marches avec un bouquin à la main pour attendre ses amies dans la salle commune. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir son livre.

-Salut toi, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se tourna et aperçut James qui se tenait debout, accoté contre le dossier du divan, derrière elle.

-Salut, répondit-elle, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Ça te dirait d'aller marcher dehors avec moi avant le petit déjeuner? S'enquit James avec un petit sourire.

Lily se leva, se maudissant déjà intérieurement.

-D'accord, je vais juste aller porter ça en haut, je reviens.

La rousse se dépêcha d'aller porter son livre, troqua ses pantoufles contre des ballerines, et retourna rejoindre James. Celui-ci sourit lorsqu'elle apparut dans les escaliers. Ils partirent dehors, en silence.

-Je suis désolé pour tes cheveux, je ne comptais pas te les laisser aussi longtemps… disons que je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait arriver, s'excusa James alors qu'il ouvrait la porte menant à l'extérieur.

Il lui tint la porte pour qu'elle puisse sortir, avant de sortir à sa suite.

-Oh tu sais, je commençais à m'y habituer.

-Je peux te les remettre si tu veux…

-NON! Non, j'aime bien mes cheveux comme ça, c'est pas parce qu'on s'y habitue qu'on aime ça.

James éclata de rire par la réaction vive de Lily.

Le silence retomba, un silence plutôt gênant et embarrassé. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, ou quoi faire. Lily finit par se lancer, les joues écarlates.

-Euh James, il y avait quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête.

-Oui?

-Lorsqu'on était au manoir des Malfoy, quand Malfoy est entré, il a dit un truc du genre que tu ne voulais pas leur parler de moi ou je sais pas trop, de quoi il parlait?

James ralentit un peu la cadence de leur pas.

-Je dois t'avouer, avant de commencer, que plusieurs moments sont confus dans ma tête, à cause de la douleur et tout ça je ne me souviens pas exactement de tout ce qui a été dit ou fait, ni dans quel ordre puisque je perdais souvent connaissance.

-Je comprends, c'est bien normal, après tout ce que tu as vécu. Et je veux juste te dire que… je te trouve vraiment fort d'être déjà capable d'en parler aussi ouvertement, je n'aurais pas été capable, dit Lily en rougissant de plus bel.

-Merci. En fait, si je me souviens bien, il cherchait n'importe quel façon de me faire du mal afin que j'avoue ce qu'ils voulaient savoir…

-Et que voulaient-ils savoir?

-N'importe quel information qui aurait pu leur être utile. En étant le fils des célèbres aurors Potter, ils ont cru que je saurais quelque chose, mais mes parents ne parlent jamais de leur boulot à la maison, justement pour éviter que ne se produise des choses comme ça. Et alors j'avais beau leur dire et redire sans cesse que je ne savais rien, personne ne me croyait, pensant que je ne disais cela que pour me sauver d'eux. Pendant un moment, ils ont arrêter de me martyriser physiquement, parce qu'ils voyaient bien que je ne serais bientôt plus en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit de compréhensible, alors ils ont commencé à m'atteindre mentalement…

James s'arrêta de parler. Il ferma les yeux en prenant de grandes respirations. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avant de continuer.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient trouver qui me tenait le plus à cœur et qu'ils allaient le torturer jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait pour que j'avoue quelconque information intéressante. Quelqu'un a essayé de lire dans mon esprit. J'ai essayé du mieux que j'ai pu de le repousser, mais j'étais tellement faible qu'ils ont réussit à voir certaine choses, comme les maraudeurs, mes parents….toi. Je ne réagissais pas au départ à tous ce qu'ils disaient, mais quand ils ont parlé de toi, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réagir, et ils ont trouvé cela très exaltant de me poser sans cesse des questions sur toi, auxquelles je ne voulais naturellement pas répondre. Je leur ai dit que ça ne servait à rien de parler de toi, que de toute façon tu ne voulais pas entendre parler de moi, tu te moquerais de ce qui m'arrive. Disons que j'ai été assez surpris de te voir entrer pour venir à mon secours.

-Euh, je crois que c'est mon tour de te donner des explications en?

-En effet, je crois que j'ai raté un bout moi.

-En fait, même moi j'en ai raté un bout, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis mis à agir comme ça tout d'un coup, pourquoi s'est arrivé maintenant je veux dire. Tout ce que je sais…

Lily s'arrêta de parler, et de marcher. Elle était trop gênée pour continuer à parler.

-Ce que tu sais… l'encouragea James, en face d'elle à présent.

La jeune femme se remit à marcher, réalisant que c'était beaucoup moins gênant de cette façon, puisqu'elle n'avait pas à le regarder.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne me laisse plus indifférente, lâcha Lily, plus rouge qu'un écrevisse. Je te voyais partout, je rêvais de toi à toutes les nuits. Toujours le même rêve, qui m'a d'ailleurs conduit au manoir. C'est toi dans mon rêve qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais… Je rêvais toujours du même couloir, puis il y avait une porte blanche, comme celle dans le manoir. J'y entrais et tu étais là, sauf que dans mon rêve tu étais toujours en pleine forme. Puis le plancher basculait sous nos pieds et là, tu étais mort, pas réellement parce que tu me parlais toujours, mais je le voyais bien que c'était ce que ça voulait dire, ton teint tellement blanc qu'il en venait un peu violet, ta peau relâchée, tes lèvres bleues.

Pendant une nuit que je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir après ce rêve, je suis descendue à la salle commune et Sirius était là. C'est à ce moment qu'on est devenu ami. Un moment donné, je lui ai tout balancé sur mes rêves, sur la fois qu'on s'est vu dans la salle commune… d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu étais là cette fois?

-Ils voulaient quelque chose qui appartient à ma famille depuis des générations.

-Et tu le leur as apporté? Qu'est-ce que c'était?

-Non je ne le leur ai pas donné, j'ai en amené une fausse… ça a d'ailleurs très mal été pour moi lorsqu'il s'en sont rendu compte.

-Je ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est, dis?

-Disons que c'est un secret que je ne peux pas révéler à n'importe qui.

-Je comprends, dit Lily, déçue.

-Non je vais te le dire, je te fais confiance, je peux te faire confiance? C'est… une cape d'invisibilité qui se transmet de père en fils dans la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations.

Lily lui jeta un regard ébahi. Une cape d'invisibilité, c'était extrêmement rare.

James lui prit la main, pour l'arrêter de marcher, et se positionna en face d'elle.

-Donc, reprenons une conversation abandonnée, veux-tu? Tu as dit que je te plaisais bien?

-Peut-être bien, répondit Lily d'une toute petite voix.

La situation avait bien changé tout d'un coup.

James prit son menton entre ses doigts, pour lui faire lever la tête. Lily vit ainsi le sourire que lui lançait James.

-Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ce que ça me fait que tu me dises ça?

Lily haussa les épaules, fixant James dans les yeux.

Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune femme, jusqu'à être très proche, extrêmement proche.

-Ça me rend le cœur tellement gros que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser, ça réveille les papillons que j'ai dans le ventre, ça me rend tout drôle. J'ai l'impression que je flotte sur un nuage.

-Je peux monter sur ce nuage avec toi? Murmura Lily.

-Avec plaisir, répondit James dans un murmure, avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles de Lily, au début avec pudeur, mais rapidement avec un amour passionnel et infini.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer, je commence à avoir faim, dit Lily en souriant, ses doigts s'entremêlant toujours à ceux de son nouvel amoureux.


	10. Finalement

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction

_Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction! Merci à tous ceux qui ont écrit des reviews, vous m'avez aidé à écrire mes chapitres! J'ai un one shot en cours d'écriture, j'espère que vous viendrez y jeter un coup d'œil quand je le posterai, et me laisserai un review bien sur!! Haha !:) Bonne Lecture de ce dernier chapitre! Avec les reviews de ce chapitre, je vais dépasser 50! Yeah! But Atteint!! MERCI!_

-Vous les avez vu?

-Tu sais ce que j'ai vu?

-Tu en as entendu parlé?

-Je te le jure que c'est ce que j'ai vu!

-Je te dis qu'ils se tenaient la main! Et après il l'a embrassé dans le cou, je te le jure!

C'était ce qu'il se disait sur le passage de James et Lily lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour aller rejoindre leurs amis et prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque Charlène et Alice virent arriver Lily, serrant la main de James dans la sienne, elles se levèrent d'un bond et coururent dans les bras de leur rousse préférée.

-Je savais qu'il suffisait que tu lui parles pour que ça se concrétise, dit Charlène en criant victoire.

-Eil! C'est grâce à moi tout ça! Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton outré, comme si on l'avait oublié. C'est moi qui ai dit à James de descendre pour aller prendre une marche avec Lily.

-Peut-être, mais elle a accepté d'aller marcher avec lui parce que JE lui ai dit de parler avec James…

-Ok ça suffit, je crois qu'on y est pour quelque chose nous aussi, alors arrêter de vous chamailler, dit Lily pour trancher la question.

James, Remus et Alice éclatèrent de rire en voyant leurs trois amis se chamailler ainsi.

-Bon ça suffit en, souffla James à l'oreille de Lily, qui se calma immédiatement au son de la voix grave et rauque de son amoureux.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

Lily entra dans la maison, épuisée. Elle venait de passer une très dure journée à l'école de médicomage et elle venait tout juste de se faire engueuler par son patron au boulot. Elle déposa ses sacs d'épiceries dans la cuisine, et sans même prendre le temps de les défaire, elle monta à l'étage pour aller se changer. Elle se glissa sous la douche pour se détendre un peu.

-Lily?

-Oui chéri?

-Dépêche toi on a une réservation au restaurant ce soir.

Lily soupira fortement, pas enchantée du tout.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir ce soir James, appelle pour annuler, on y retournera une autre fois.

-Non non pas le choix, je… je ne peux vraiment pas annuler.

-Pourquoi? Je suis vraiment crevée et je n'ai pas du tout envie de sortir.

-Oh je t'en pris Lily, on ne rentrera pas tard…

-Tu dis toujours ça et ça fini qu'on va aller « faire juste un petit tour » chez Sirius. Ou alors chez Remus, ça dépend des fois. Ce soir c'est moi qui choisis et on reste ici, on soupe tranquillement, on écoute un film ou on fait quelque chose de tranquille puis on file se coucher.

-Oh Lily, allez, on va vraiment rentrer tôt, pour de vrai.

-Jure le moi, lâcha Lily, sa patiente de plus en plus mis à l'épreuve

-On doit vraiment en arriver là?

-Oui, on n'a pas le choix, sinon je sais que tu ne vas pas tenir ta parole.

-Ok, je te promets que nous allons rentrer tôt, nous soupons et dès que nous avons terminé, on rentre.

Lily soupira de nouveau.

-Bien, laisse moi quelques minutes, le temps que je me prépare.

-Je t'aime Lily, tu ne seras pas déçue, ça je te le promets, dit James avec un sourire malicieux, que Lily ne vit pas puisqu'elle était sous la douche.

Après une bonne demie heure, elle descendit dans la salle de séjour, où James l'attendait. En voyant arriver sa jolie petite amie, joliment coiffée et vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire, James ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il alla la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Tu es tellement belle Lily, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il la trouvait belle, qu'elle soit habillée chic, ou qu'elle soit en robe de chambre, les cheveux en chignon et pas maquillée du tout.

-Allons-y…

…

Lily mangea rapidement, désireuse de retourner à la maison.

-J'ai terminé, on rentre?

-On ne peut pas prendre un peu de temps et parler?

-Mais James, tu avais promis.

-Ok, juste une chose d'accord? Demanda gentiment James en mettant la main dans sa poche.

-UNE chose, seulement une.

-Oui oui, promis. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime Lily? Tu le sais en? Ça a beau faire deux ans qu'on est ensemble, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai les jambes en compote, j'ai le cœur qui bat à la chamade et un sourire me monte automatiquement aux lèvres. Tu as sûrement du le remarquer. J'ai l'impression que des fois, je ne te dis pas assez à quel point je t'aime. Je n'ai pas assez de petites attentions envers toi. Ce soir j'ai une attention pour toi, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle est toute petite.

Lily se demandait bien ou voulait en venir James. Elle savait pourtant qu'il l'aimait, ça paraissait tellement, il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire ce discours pour qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait. Elle fut encore plus confuse lorsqu'il se leva.

-Lily, commença James en posant un genou par terre, veux-tu m'épouser?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily. Un immense sourire naquit à ses lèvres. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Oh oui je le veux James, je le veux, JE LE VEUX!

-ALICE!! VIENS ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT!!

-Je reviens Frank, je crois que Lily est un petit peu nerveuse, s'excusa Alice avant de rejoindre Lily dans la pièce d'à côté, plus magnifique que jamais dans sa robe d'un blanc immaculé, sans bretelles, emplies de perles sur le buste et bouffante à la taille.

-Que ce passe-t-il Lily?

-Je n'arrive pas à l'attacher, j'ai pris du poids, je ne rentre plus dans ma robe de mariée!!

-Calme toi, il y a peut-être juste un pli dans la robe, ou alors tu as de la misère à l'attacher toute seule, ce n'est pas bien grave, dit calmement Alice en se plaçant derrière Lily.

Elle fit mine d'essayer d'attacher la robe, mais avant même d'avoir essayé, elle avait remarqué à quel point Lily était serré dedans.

-Je n'y arrive pas Lily.

-Putain de merde!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lily, alors qu'elle se tournait vers Alice.

-Oh ne pleure pas ma belle, on va trouver une solution, tout va bien aller, je te le promets.

-Ah ouais, alors que tout le monde est en bas dans la cour…

Alice prit tendrement son amie dans ses bras, sentant que Lily faisait tout son possible pour ne pas faire couler son maquillage.

-Retire moi cette robe, je vais arranger ça en quelques petits coups de baguettes. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai faite, entre deux missions d'auror.

-Tu as raison.

Lily laissa glisser la robe au sol, vêtu seulement de son soutien-gorge sans bretelle et de sa petite culotte.

-Oh mon dieu Lily, répond à ma question d'accord?

-Oui?

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu tes règles?

Alice fixait le ventre un peu gonflé de Lily avec de grands yeux. La mâchoire de Lily faillit lui décrocher. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, apercevant un changement qu'elle n'avait alors jamais remarqué, dans la folie du mariage et tout.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à le croire, oh putain!

-Combien de temps Lily??

-Je n'en sais rien, ça fait tellement longtemps que je coure à droite et à gauche avec l'école, le boulot, le mariage et tout. Ça doit faire… trois mois, et je n'avais même pas remarqué. Comment une femme peut ne pas remarqué qu'elle saute trois mois et que son ventre gonfle à ce point?!

-Je n'en sais rien, mais en tout cas on sait pourquoi tu n'entres plus dans ta robe.

Lily ne répondit pas, fixant bêtement son ventre avec un sourire niais.

La future maman ne bougea pas d'un poil pendant tout le temps qu'Alice modifia sa robe. Elle finit par poser une main sur le renflement de son ventre, puis sa deuxième main, de façon à tenir son bébé. Son petit bébé qui sommeillait dans son ventre. Le petit être qui venait d'elle et de James, de la tigresse de feu et du Maraudeur invétéré.

-Et voilà Lily, je te donne ça, tu l'enfiles et tu me regardes pour que je sois certaine que tout est parfait. Frank m'attend alors il faut bien que j'y aille moi aussi. Charlène doit commencer à se demander ce qu'on fait à s'éterniser ici.

Lily enfila la robe et l'attacha sans encombre. Elle serra encore une fois son amie dans ses bras, puis enfila ses chaussures à talon. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit de nouveau.

-Allons y.

…

- James Potter, voulez-vous épouser Lily Evans, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Je le veux, dit James en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Et vous Lily Evans, voulez-vous épouser James Potter, pour le meilleur et pour le pire jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Oui, je veux épouser le père de mon enfant, dit malicieusement Lily en souriant.

La mâchoire de James tomba et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent gros comme des soucoupes. Il prit quelques secondes à gober l'information.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

James attrapa sa femme par les épaules et l'embrassa fougueusement, plus heureux que jamais. Il se tourna ensuite vers la foule levant un poing en l'air.

-JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA!!

Tout le monde éclata de rire et applaudit de toutes leurs forces.

-James, mon chéri, tu voudrais bien m'aider, S'IL TE PLAIT, au lieu de rire! S'exclama Lily en jonglant entre la popote et Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter avec son biberon.

-Mais bien sur mon amour, répondit James en s'approchant de sa douce.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans le cou. Il rie doucement en prenant Harry et en lui remettant le biberon dans la bouche, avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler. Lily sourit en les voyant les deux ainsi. C'était amusant de voir James, le vrai homme qui fait du gros sport avec des baballes, un grand auror qui plus est, devenir soudainement tout attendrit par un petit être qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

James leva les yeux de son petit garçon et regarda sa jolie femme. Il lui sourit amoureusement et lui envoya un baiser. Lily alla l'embrassa furtivement avant de retourner à la cuisine, ce n'était tout de même pas pour rien qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à son mari.

Lily, tournée vers le fou, ne vit pas le visage de son mari s'assombrir tout d'un coup. Il partit en direction de l'entrée, ayant cru entendre un bruit. La porte d'entrée vola en éclat. James revint en courant dans la cuisine et mit Harry dans les bras de Lily, en panique.

-C'est lui! Pars te cacher avec Harry! S'exclama-t-il avant d'embrasser la rousse.

-Non James, viens avec nous!!

-Je vais le retenir, allez pars!!

Il partit en sortant la baguette de la poche de son pantalon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily vit un éclair vert puis entendit un bruit sourd. Elle serra Harry contre elle, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. James. Son Mari. L'amour de sa vie. Elle mit un Harry hurlant et braillant dans son berceau. Elle se tourna vers la porte en essayant de se calmer, la baguette en main.

Voldemort entra dans la pièce, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-Otes toi de mon chemin sang de bourbe, cracha-t-il avec mépris.

-Tu peux oublier ça, jamais je ne te laisserai Harry. Prends moi à sa place!

-Je me fiche de toi, allez, pousse toi de mon chemin, à moins que tu ne désires avoir le même sort que ton mari.

-Laisse Harry tranquille, prend ma vie à la place!

-AVADA KEDAVRA!


End file.
